


A Kim Sunwoo Craving

by pixiepisces



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Son Youngjae | Eric, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepisces/pseuds/pixiepisces
Summary: Haknyeon had been craving for his boyfriend's attention over the past few days and decided to take measures, of course with the help of Juyeon who suggested an ulterior motive that was by doing a tiktok trend; hugging your boyfriend when he's playing video games.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	A Kim Sunwoo Craving

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic ever and it's obviously not the best but this is being stored way too long in my draft so here is sunhak as a couple of domestic boyfriends. 
> 
> if you saw this prompt on twitter before, yes it's mine. stream [christmassy](https://youtu.be/dcW47LstjWk) !!

"Sunwoo is ignoring me,"

playing with the threads of his soft cotton sweater, lips pouting as he spilled his nonstop prattles about his labelled nonchalant boyfriend who had left him alone on the couch in the middle of their saturdate Haikyu marathon session only to pick up a call from that fussy Eric who was trying to get Sunwoo to push tier or whatever rank it was that he had eavesdropped a little on the phone call awhile ago. 

When Sunwoo told him that he was going to play the games with Eric and ditching their little date, Haknyeon fumed in annoyance. He agreed to himself that he had only tiny —big sparks of jealousy grew inside him every day especially when it was always Eric that won Sunwoo over for a game. 

That stupid game. He felt like he was being cheated on and it's a dumb game that he was rivalling with. 

It was embarrassing to admit it at first, admitting that he was envious over Eric who always managed to get his boyfriend's attention by only mentioning the word _game_.

That was the exact reason why he was now on facetime with his copper-bottomed to hold forth friends, Juyeon, Jacob, Kevin, Changmin and Chanhee. They were all over his phone screen with all sorts of reactions.

Jacob and Kevin, both of them had been listening quietly from the very start after joining in the small group and occasionally checking their phones from time to time while Changmin and Chanhee who were in the same frame, show him the opposite response where they were constantly munching on some chips with their boba drinks at the side, giving Haknyeon a monotonous stare through the screen. 

Juyeon who seemed to be very engrossed with Haknyeon's mouthful spouts and was probably the only one who's still keeping up with the rant, had his eyes focused and nodded when Haknyeon came up with some rhetorical questions.

"I know like I can be very clingy to him sometimes but isn't this too much? We never canceled our saturday's date unless it's an emergency! Even that one time when he is due to send his assignment exactly that evening, he pushed it away and said it can wait but now? He shakes me off easily for a game? Why do i feel like he's going to break up with me over some stupid games?!"

Whining it out loudly, Haknyeon felt like his voice was all over the room and he didn't care if his boyfriend heard him because with those headphones, nothing would go through his boyfriend's ears. Then, he heard tuts from his phone,

"Ya Haknyeon, you really think you are clingy to him?" Changmin asked with his mouth full of bread that Haknyeon didn't even notice when he started eating them, "yes? don't I? I feel like it though," his lips formed a bigger pout. 

"Oh baby, you aren't clingy to him," Chanhee continued, 

"you are extremely too clingy that sometimes it disgusts me seeing how he treats you like you are the only precious thing he has around and decides himself it is okay to drop the honorific around us." 

A chorus of trues and agreements came from his friends as Haknyeon perceived their reaction a little surprised. "Yeah Haknyeonie, you probably are not noticing it since somehow my guts tell me you are being a bit dense, but Sunwoo is totally whipped for you. You have him wrapped around your little fingers, honey." Kevin reassured the boy, receiving a couple of nods from the others.

"You guys really think that? I mean it's not like he is cutting off his time with me but it's just he is becoming a game addicted once again, and it's all because of Eric." His unfiltered annoyance in his tone triggered Juyeon who had been silent along the conversation.

"Hey! why are you bringing Eric into this?"

"Because if Eric doesn't ask Sunwoo to join him for rounds of games, he would not be this stubborn to leave the room, instead he spends his time there until 4 in the morning." Haknyeon argued as he spoke for his deep planted jealousy inside him that his quarrel with juyeon turned into a small fight, defending their boyfriends. 

Juyeon barked back, "You think you are the only one who's feeling left out by your boyfriend? Let me remind you that Eric bought the new gaming pc and never separates with it after that, it's like I don't exist anymore in the house."

And it's silence for a moment before Chanhee cracked through it, 

"god, you guys are so pathetic! It reminds me why I never want a boyfriend anymore." He gagged quietly before turning to the side to sip on his half-emptied boba drink.

Both Haknyeon and Juyeon sulked at the comment and mumbled some words like _'s'not my fault'_ before Juyeon abruptly looked up and spoke again.

"But Haknyeon I might have a suggestion, do you know about the new hugging your boyfriend when he's playing video games trend on tiktok?" Haknyeon frowned, "tiktok trend? no?" 

"Okay I forgot you don't really use tiktok, so there's this one trend where you hug your boyfriend when he's playing the video games and see how he will react. I tried it on Eric and it actually worked! He got distracted by it and put his controller down to hug me back but knowing Eric and my situation right now it didn't last that long before he goes back to busy himself with games." He let out a defeated sigh. It's true that Eric's habit was really difficult to brush it off him especially when he had this sly and wilful behavior in him from the very beginning. Lucky for Juyeon then. 

Haknyeon thought for a moment. Hugging Sunwoo while he plays the game? It's a good idea he admitted but his boyfriend was kind of....."pause, pause. I thought Sunwoo hates having too many skinships? Even with Haknyeon he still whines whenever Hak snuggles into him." 

Yeah that. His boyfriend was not much of a physical intimacy fan, he rather voiced it out about his discomfort on the matter. 

That's kind of the only problem they were having in their relationship. 

You see Haknyeon liked being clingy to someone and he liked being spoiled with hugs and kisses. He liked sweet things while Sunwoo despised the thought. Sometimes Sunwoo would push Haknyeon off him when he tried to go in for a cuddle or when he started peppering kisses all over his boyfriend's face.

They got into several fights because of it but they always found ways to make it work. Although Haknyeon can see Sunwoo was trying hard to grow accustomed to it, now that he complained lesser than he used to and was yet trying to adjust spicing up their relationship but still he couldn't just barge into the room and straddle him on his swivel chair- 

god, only the thought had made Haknyeon blush furiously like a tomato. 

They were making progress, yes. But the only utmost physical intimacies they had done so far were cuddling and sharing a deep, french kiss. He couldn't have counted more than two or three times they had done those. Not that he was blaming his boyfriend when they had just gotten official of being together, six months ago and taking things slow was one of a few things in their plan. 

A voice interrupted his mindful thoughts of fantasy that had his face red and hot when it snapped him out of it, "but Hakie can still try? We all know that Sunwoo hardly says no to Haknyeon, I mean it's not wrong for Haknyeon to seek attention from his own boyfriend." Jacob told his mind to the group. 

Chanhee snorted, "yeah, if he wants another fight after he gets pushed away by Sunwoo then he should." 

"But trying isn't wrong either, like Jacob said Sunwoo doesn't always say no to everything Haknyeon wants." 

The defense from Kevin who sided with Jacob's idea had Haknyeon bit his lips, deeply thinking about both the pros and cons of the suggestion. It's not a bad idea when he knew Sunwoo was always the one who gave up most of the time but what if it's like Chanhee said that he would get pushed away? What if they fought again? What if Sunwoo got mad because of it? A continuous series of what ifs went on his clouded mind. 

"So Haknyeon, what are you going to do?" 

Haknyeon who was startled by the sudden question that was thrown to him, suddenly got all fidgety, "huh? uh I-I don't know?" 

"What? Why? You should be saying yes to do the tiktok trend, I thought you would like the idea that's why I suggested it." 

A blush crept up all over his face and ears, "yes I do but then I have to- I mean, I just," haknyeon let out a cough, "I-I think I have to go, I'll talk to you guys later!" he reached for his phone to end the call swiftly as possible and almost got frantic when he saw the others started opening their mouths, 

"wait-" 

was the last thing he heard.

Haknyeon sighed out a huge relief after the call ended. He thanked the god for giving him quick reflexes, now that he had seen how well they did to him. 

The phone was thrown beside him, watching it plopped down on the soft white cream couch, Haknyeon huffed.

No he shouldn't right? It's kind of selfish of him to do that to Sunwoo when his boyfriend would be uncomfortable in that position. But, Haknyeon was craving for Sunwoo's attention that he hadn't been getting much lately. He only felt the taste of bitter, not even a bit of sweetness.

He was yearning. 

So Haknyeon decided to get up from the couch, pulling the sweater's sleeves to his sweaty paws along walking towards Sunwoo's room —his gaming or his own room where he usually did his work, until he stopped right in front of the doorknob.

He hesitated. Messing with his fingers in his oversized sweater out of nervousness, he second guessed his choice. 

_Ah, fuck it_.

Reaching out to the knob, he twisted it open almost slamming the door to the wall but only an audible thud was heard.

At least only Haknyeon catched the sound because there, sat his boyfriend in his yellow hoodie with his hair down who was too engrossed in the games that he didn't even notice the door was wide open. Still he looked fine as ever, it gave haknyeon butterflies in his stomach. Damn, how he hated it.

Slowly, he walked to the mentioned man —who probably didn't even know he was there in the room or knew but made it unnoticeable out of his presence, until he stopped right next to him who was still never turning his head even the slightest.

Haknyeon gathered up all of his courage he could find at that moment. 

He took a hold of the left arm, pulling it up and immediately ducked down in between the arms to cross one of his legs across his boyfriend's thighs as he settled down on them, hiking his legs a bit to get into a more comfortable position.

He heard a soft _'what'_ with a blurred reaction from the other but he ignored it and wrapped his arms around Sunwoo's neck. He snuggled his face there, hiding it from the embarrassment which gradually grew as each seconds passed. 

His heartbeats were fast and uneven with how nervous and scared he was, Sunwoo might have felt the loud beatings on his own chest but rather, he was completely still there. 

Hands were hanging half in the air, he was dead silent like a statue. A vague of gaming music and Eric's faint voice can be heard from how close Haknyeon's ear to where the headphones were. 

The lack of reaction made Haknyeon suddenly freaked out that he was thinking about calling off his plan and apologizing for doing what he did. He felt like crying and apologizing and crying again, the two words were pasted in his mind, totally dimming him out of his surroundings.

That he didn't expect what was coming to him.

A breath hitched in his throat when he felt two other hands on his lower back sliding down to his bum as he was being pulled closer to the warm body against him with a tug on his cheeks there. Then he heard the deep voice asking, 

"hyung, are you okay?" 

The contrast of the soft tone and husky voice sent chills all over Haknyeon's body as he shivered from it. Out of words to say, he leaned in closer instead.

He felt a movement went around a bit, "Eric I've got to go......yeah, later," before he heard the other taking off his headphones, carefully not to press Haknyeon too hard when he leaned forward to place the headphones down on the table behind him, a hand still on his bum, steadying them. 

Sunwoo moved around slightly, shuffling them to make sure Haknyeon didn't ache himself on that confined chair. Hands stroking his boyfriend's messy hair, "hyung, did something happen? Are you okay?" The man asked, voice sounding perturbed. 

He was.... _concern_? 

There was no sign of him being angry, not even a tiny push from him instead he was concern? What, why? Why wasn't he swatting him away like he used to? Didn't he feel uncomfortable? He even pulled Haknyeon closer and his hands, oh lord, his hands were everywhere, roaming restlessly on his back —playing with his hair, caressing his back in a comforting way, soothing him on his waist and holding him on his ass. Even the mention of it had Haknyeon burning up in embarrassment that it made his brain stop functioning all over. 

"Baby talk to me, hm?" 

Haknyeon startled from the sudden voice that he almost gasped out, slowly getting away from his daydream, "why aren't you mad at me?" The question comes out as mumbles that it was almost inaudible to himself making it utterly unheard to the other.

"Hyung? Tell me if there's anything wrong. You are worrying me, you are not usually like this and I won't stay still about it." 

One thing Haknyeon was about, is thankful. He was grateful that Sunwoo at least didn't push him off his lap and that his boyfriend was getting the wrong idea of it. Not that he was complaining. Although it still scared him of the way Sunwoo acted but he hoped that he wouldn't be too mad at him when he knew the truth behind this. 

So he asked it out again a little louder, "aren't you mad at me?" 

The strokes on his head paused, "why would I be mad at you?" Sunwoo twisted his head to the back, searching for a glimpse of the other's face, a deep crease in his brows feeling unsettled, "baby did you do something?"

His voice went down an octave lower that it suddenly triggered Haknyeon to pull away from the crook of his boyfriend's neck, knowing he only used the tone when he was feeling either irritated by someone or angry at something. In this case it was no other than angry, his boyfriend losing his patience wasn't something Haknyeon fond of.

Sunwoo was usually a laid back person most of the time but when he wasn't, only god knows how much haknyeon detested it, "no no no I didn't do anything," — _lies_ "but aren't you mad at me for cuddling you like this? I thought you would push me away since you would feel uncomfortable in this position." 

There was a pout on his lips as his palms were sweaty from the tension and resting uneasy on his lap. 

"If you knew I wouldn't have appreciated you to sit on me like this, then why would you do it in the first place?" Haknyeon gulped suddenly moving restlessly in his place, "I- uh I thought- I, _no_ ," he murmured, this time he brazen himself out. "I feel like you are ignoring me. I want you back on the couch but you shrugged me off too easily," dropping his gaze to his lap, he fidgeted his fingers along with the fringe of Sunwoo's sweater.

He felt the heavy gaze on him suddenly softened as the two hands resting on his lower back drag backwards to reach for the busy tender fingers on their laps, holding them in his larger ones.

"Hyung, you know that I'm not brushing you aside right? Eric needs my help for the game, it's only for a while and I did promise you I will be back soon after we are finished," he chuckled. 

But Haknyeon didn't seem coaxed by the words, still expressing rage on his face.

"Yeah well, you still choose games over me, over our weekly date that we promised not to scratch it off our time unless it's an emergency. But I'm guessing games are _emergencies_ in your case," he retorted. 

The other did nothing but chuckled and cooed at his boyfriend's little pout, "so you're mad, guess that's why my cute boyfriend here is cuddling me because he's mad that I left him on the couch all by himself," Sunwoo teases more, "does my baby get jealous over Eric too? Hm let's see," he playfully ignored the warnings that came out as little whines, only to receive a light smack on his chest.

"I'm not jealous of Eric! That's not even my point!" The tiny fist that was almost buried over his sweater stayed on Sunwoo's chest as he whined out in anger —or rather in embarrassment.

Receiving more giggles from the other, Haknyeon flamed with red all over his face. Instantly, he cupped his face in his palms to hide away his blushing as Sunwoo continued to laugh at his cuteness. 

"Ah hyung, do you know how cute you look right now? I can't even resist you." 

Sunwoo just laughed more upon hearing a shy and mumbled 'shut up' from the other who still refused to look at him even when Sunwoo tried to tug his hands away, so he pulled his boyfriend into a hug by his waist.

"I know you would feel that way everytime I go to play with Eric and you would complain about it sooner or later, but I'm actually quite surprised that it took you this long to talk it out," he told, "I almost thought my boyfriend has stopped being clingy to me." The little pokes Sunwoo did to his boyfriend had his body twitched in surprise but Sunwoo smiled when he felt the smaller body against him wrapping his two arms around Sunwoo, snuggling to the warmth they shared. 

The cold lips of Haknyeon often brushed on Sunwoo's tanned skin on the right side of his neck as he spoke, chills ran all over his body. "I don't want to become pushy or too clingy when it comes to taking up your time. I clearly remember how you said you hate it when I keep latching onto you and that you are not used to having too many skinships with other people," Haknyeon told out a piece of his thoughts, engulfing himself with the strokes his boyfriend gave on his back. 

"But now you are definitely ignoring me."

The hum from Sunwoo vibrated against Haknyeon's own chest. "I'm not ignoring you baby. There are times when I have things to do and I can't have you snuggling into me like this, alright?" 

Haknyeon frowned, "just say that you find me annoying sometimes. No need to sugarcoat your words, I get it." He knew that he was sulking over nothing or more like overreacting, pasting the word 'clingy boyfriend' right on his forehead. Maybe because he was feeling a bit antsy and petulant, filling his head with his own worries.

Sunwoo on the other hand was completely aware of it. Being familiar with the situation, he recalled back to all of their little arguments that had caused by the stress and tension from their daily lives, matters outside the line of their relationship. Perhaps that he always went for gaming with Eric out of the reason for being stressed about his studies and endless assignments that shaped the awful eyebags.

He didn't realize he was putting his boyfriend aside to ease himself from his own burden when he should have swam under the warmth and affection his boyfriend had offered. He should have run into Haknyeon's arms during the utmost hellish time, instead he took the golden opportunity in vain. 

Sighing in regret, he stroked the raven cotton locks of his boyfriend, "I'm sorry." 

This time he made sure the words he chose were comforting ones just as what Haknyeon would do if the scene was reversed. "Hyung, I'm sorry if you ever feel like I'm ignoring you. I'm not used to being in a relationship, I have never been. But you, with you I want us to work, I really _really_ want to so if I'm doing this in the wrong way please help me, and guide me so that I could make it work." He kissed the crown of Haknyeon's head and buried his nose in the scent of sweet tangerine shampoo — _his favourite scent ever_. 

"Sunwoo?" 

He hummed as a reply. Haknyeon pulled away from the soothing hug, already missing his boyfriend's warmth as he did so, despite them being only a few inches away. 

He stared into the deep brown orbs, reflection of him stretched out on the globes, "I want us to work too. I really, _really_ want to." 

Both of them shared a smile, the sickly sweet or _'I am definitely head over heels for you'_ smile that if it wasn't only them in the room, they would have received a retch ovation. 

Sunwoo's gaze flicked to the other's plump lips before he invited himself to lean in and left a short yet lovely kiss there. 

It made him smile stupidly when he heard Haknyeon cutely giggled after he broke the kiss. Winding his arms around his boyfriend's neck, Haknyeon pressed another short peck on Sunwoo's lips. He beamed, "now that I've satisfied my craving for Kim Sunwoo, maybe I should treat Juyeon hyung a little to thank him." 

Haknyeon was getting all excited and jumpy on his boyfriend's lap that he didn't see the sudden change of expression on the other's face. 

"Juyeon hyung? Why do you need to thank him for?" His brows creased on his forehead, dumbfounded for the second time. 

Totally had forgotten that he was supposed to keep his secret, well stay hidden from Sunwoo, he babbled on the detail with the biggest and proudest grin ever, "well, while you were busy playing games with Eric before you had left me all alone on the couch without even pausing the Haikyu episode we were watching, I called the hyungs to rant about it a little and then Juyeon hyung suggested that I do this new tiktok trend, hmm can't remember the name but it goes something like 'hugging your boyfriend while he's playing video games', yeah i think that's the trend- because you won't even hear me talking to you with your headphones on so I thought maybe I should try this trend on you to see if you would give up on your games for me and it worked! Since Juyeon hyung was the one who recommended it, I should thank him for his big brain, right Woo?"

There was a moment of silence floating around them before it was Haknyeon's turn to have a change expression but this time, it was an _'I fucked up'_ one.

"Oh shi-" 

his hand flew to cupped his mouth, eyes round and wide as the realization hit him like a bucket of cold water. Apart from grasping the fact that he had just done the dumbest thing right then, the sudden fear crawling in his chest all over again. 

Haknyeon laughed awkwardly, "I mean- I- it was- you uh," the stutters that fell from his mouth were only piling up the panic that bubbled inside him. 

Before he could utter another word, he sensed as if he was abruptly being lifted up and a piercing shriek came out from him in response with the shock his brain and body went through by the unexpected change of placement. 

Haknyeon immediately held on to his boyfriend, legs wrapped around his waist and arms clung around his neck in a tight grip like a koala bear. His eyes closed from the fear of falling down as he cried out, 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't drop me!" 

Sunwoo who had no intention in dropping his boyfriend, let the man hang onto his body. He placed a hand under his boyfriend's thigh just to make sure he wouldn't really fall to the ground and ended up hurting himself. 

He hummed, "what are you sorry for?" 

Haknyeon screeched out more when he felt the other tossed him up a little —which he did only to tease the smaller one on him. 

"I'm sorry that I did the trend on you! I'm sorry that I lied to you!"

Stifling a laughter, Sunwoo placed down his boyfriend on the table in front of him after he managed to sweep aside the keyboard and mouse with his other hand, clearing the space for his trembling boyfriend to sit while the other was having a marathon of asking forgiveness. 

As he settled down the weight on the table, he chuckled, "why did you apologize, I'm not even mad, baby. I think it's cute that you did whatever trend that is," separating his boyfriend who was dead glued to him, he laughed even more as soon as he saw the angry pout on his face. 

The first thing Haknyeon did after being put down on the table and parted from his boyfriend's body, was hitting him on his chest —not too hard just enough to express his exasperation. "That wasn't nice alright! I could have really fallen." The pout grew as he looked at his boyfriend who didn't stop laughing at him. 

In the middle of his chortling party, Sunwoo held his arms out to curl his palms on the curve of Haknyeon's waist, he rubbed gently on the cotton sweater. 

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I wasn't even going to let you fall off, my tiny baby hyung."

Sunwoo observed the man in front of him and smiled when he saw the pretty pastel pink tinting all over his cheeks as he noticed the other slowly relaxed into his hold. Still maintaining the pout, Haknyeon mumbled, "so if I'm planning to do it again, you wouldn't mind it would you?" 

Nodding his head, Sunwoo replied, "if that's a way of making us work, then yes," He spotted the twinkles in Haknyeon's eyes who had tilted his head up to him again, staring at him with excitement glinting over his iris, he continued, "but on one condition, you promise to let me get used to it first and don't do it every time I'm in a game, okay?" 

Haknyeon grinned widely and bobbed his head keenly, giggling out an okay to his boyfriend as they gazed into one another's eyes, happiness drowning in both of their chests. 

It seemed like Haknyeon won't be having a Kim Sunwoo craving for a while now and it's all thanks to a certain Lee Juyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> (extra notes as fillers) 
> 
> \- sunwoo was the one who suggested that haknyeon should move in with him, surprisingly.
> 
> \- after having a small argument over the insufficient time they both had for each other (mainly because they are busy with assignments and part-time jobs), sunwoo thought it's better if they lived together since he lived alone in a not-too-cramped flat. although both of them were scared of being a burden to the other, they were still happy having to see the other, first thing when they woke up in the morning. 
> 
> my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pixiehak) , [twt](https://twitter.com/pixiehak?s=09) !


End file.
